Somerin/Background
Okay so *PLACEHOLDER TEXT* Now that most of you know about the existence of my pet project and across the board, people have expressed some interest in it, I've decided to actually make something to publish here. There is good news and bad news. Good news: creatively, this allows me to branch out of the common thread and explore a new character in depth and do some world building. I was planning this a while ago already, because the cohesion in the common thread started to disappear and I needed to put some hazy details into the spotlight. What this means is that I not only get the chance to know a character on a level that I normally do not know once they get into the main line, which means better characterization in thelong term, I also help organize the background for myself a bit. Bad news: I fucking suck at reaching personal satisfaction levels of the format and the presentation. Luckily, it's just a short story so my standards will be a tad lower, I still expect for it too take a while and still not be entirely satisfied with it. Stay classy gents, it's on its way. *Update: In an unexpected twist, I managed to write 4500 words of text in a day. Like lolwat, I had to do 5 days to write 3000+ Words on a survey. Also, exactly what I hoped would happen, happened. Something I didn't even think would fit did actually fit and not just tied up 1 loose end, but 2 in a single addition. It should be up sooner than expected, as I work at a much higher pace than expected. A much, much higher pace. Also note, right now there is more exposition in it than I would like, so I might cut down on that a little. I'll consider keeping it in to retain enough context for it to be readable and not be an entire mystery of what is going on. Just a heads upz *Update 2: Finalizing the story at this moment. It should be up tomorrow or the day after. Personal thoughts of it; I do think it is a decent exposition, albeit a less depressing piece than most others. I also think it goes a little bit fast at some points, but the work now has 7500+ words, so to prevent it from dragging on too long I decided not to add unnecessary fluff to it. Note, as mentioned to some, names are 9/10 based of either real people or 'real' things that existed and are an inspiration to what appears in the story. With that, place names and shit are Anglicisation. There is also a thing called Element 115. Fuck you it works for me and I'd rather have clear connections for stuff rather than making up so many names that I can't even remember ehat is what. TLDR: It's a pretty lighthearted story for the universe that explains it well. There is something called Element 115. *Last Update: For anyone who may read this, I'm going to read it over one more time tomorrow and then it'll be up. A quick bytes-size check shows it'll be the 5th largest page on the wiki lol. So long short story. I wanna hear what you think of it once it's up off course. Through that, I'll see if I'll do more in the future or actually will do something with the common thread, albeit if I were to do that it would be in an entirely different format (perhaps that would be better cuz I suck, who knows) Category:District Zero